The ElitesDylan's World
by Rinette34
Summary: Meet the Manhattan Elites,where anything below a beta is spelled,LBR!Enter Californian girl,Kristen, the hawt blond chick just ready 2 steal Dylan's Alpha spot,and the Elites bf's.Welcome 2 a world of Backstabs,cat-fights,and cheating bf's.
1. Meetings and harsh breakups

Meet the Manhattan Elites

Dylan Marvil: This stunning red-head is the Alpha of Manhattan Elite High, and will destroy you faster than you can say, Ehmagawd! She has amazing style, and is lethal. Literally. She is currently dating the boy alpha, Josh Hotz, even though he has his eye on someone in the Elites…..

Alicia Rivera: Is beta to Dylan's alpha, and has long black hair and a Spanish mother to compliment it! Her boyfriend (Cam), and her have been slipping lately, and she sees a certain black-haired boy looking at her….

Massie Block: Is just another person in the Elites, and hates it. Dylan's a control freak, and constantly is breaking her and her boyfriend, Chris Plovert apart. With her bff, Alicia, will she succeed in over throwing Dylan? Or will she be crowned EW of the year?

Claire Lyons: The ever annoying Claire Lyons in always sticking to Dylan like glue, and doesn't like Alicia for strange reasons. Her boyfriend in Dempsey Solomon and the two are as far from bf and gf as you can get! Will these to love birds work out their issues?

Enter, Kristen Gregory, the new girl: This dirty blond chick is from Malibu, California, and isn't a stuck-up loser. She's Elite material. Will Dylan proceed in knocking this blond hawt girl down, or will Miss Gregory, her royal hawtness, take her down?

The Guys

Josh Hotz: Has been dating Dylan Marvil for a long time, but is getting bored with there relationship. He starts crushing on Alicia and wants her. Prepare to watch the drama unfold, Josh!

Cam Fisher: Best friend of Josh, and hurts Alicia too much. When he sees Alicia liking Josh, will he try to win her broken heart back? Or will he have to live with something he never meant or wanted to happen?

Chris Plovert: He may be skinny, and lanky, but he's cute, and all the girls fall all over him when he comes around. Yes, he's the smart one, and loves Massie. Until Dylan tries to ruin their relationship. Again!

Derrick Harrington: Derrick is the skater boy with his dirty blond hair, and black tees. He has a crush on a certain dirty blond named Kristen.

Dempsey Solomon: The most likely to pass up an afternoon with friends to spend time with his gf, Claire Lyons. But Claire's the opposite of romantic. She's an Elites Wannabe, and it bothers him. A lot!


	2. Caught!

Gregory Estate

Manhattan, New York

September 2, Sunday

4:00 P.M.

Kristen Gregory stood in front of her new home with her mom, Marsha Gregory, and her little sister Lynne. "Kristen, isn't it wonderful?" Marsha gushed, clapping her hands together in excited ness. Kristen rolled her bright blue eyes, and picked a piece of lint off of her Yvette Saint Laurent tank dress. "That's not my word to describe this," Kristen mumbled, while her older brother, Matt Gregory climbed out of the Silver Mercedes-Benz. Kristen was a normal girl going to the ninth grade at the ultra-exclusive Manhattan Elite High. Matt was going to the 12th grade at a normal Briarwood Prep. No fair.

"It's nice," Matt offered, running his hands through his untidy brown locks, and slapping Kristen's shoulder. "C'mon, Kris, we'll love it here in NY!" He shouted, grinning at Kristen's glare. "Correction, YOU will like it here," she snapped. "No one ever cares about my opinion." With that, Kristen marched into the house w/o a second look at her family.

Manhattan Elite High

Manhattan, New York

September 3, Monday

8:30 P.M.

"God, school doesn't start for another 30 minutes, Dylan," Massie Block whined to her friend. "Why did you pick us up so freaking early?" Massie was a pretty brunette who's amber eyes flickered a burned you when you angered her. Dylan applied more lip gloss, and shot a glare at her. "Massie, the early bird catches the worm," she snapped back, rolling her green eyes at Claire, who giggled immediately. Alicia Rivera, the beta, grinned. "You mean, the early girls catch the guys," she said sneakily. "I like it." Dylan laughed. "Exactly what I meant," she said, nudging Alicia. "Now, let's get ratings. Alicia, you're up.

Alicia was wearing a blue t-shirt, white shrunken blazer, skinny black jeans, tall Prada boots, and her hair was perfectly curly and wavy. "9.6," Dylan decided.

Next was Massie. Massie was wearing a silk purple YSL shirt, a dark denim mini, strappy gold Chanel flats, and her hair was straightened and conditioned. "9.5."

Claire was wearing a blue baby doll shirtdress, white leggings, yellow ballet flats, and her hair was crimped. "Ewww, 8.8," Dylan groaned. "Dylan, there's a new girl here by the name of Kristen Gregory. She's totally Elite material," Alicia added coyly. Dylan glared viciously at her. "Alicia," she said slowly, frowning at her. "NO ONE IS ELITE MATERIAL UNLESS I SAY SO!" Alicia winced, and took a step back, scared. Massie giggled, and pointed. "Well, there she is, Dylan," Massie smirked. Kristen Gregory was staring at the Elites, her blond hair in a classy side-bun. She was wearing a hot pink tube top, white skinny jeans, and Mudd wedge heels. "Ehmagawd!" Claire squealed, her blue eyes wide with admiration. "She's talking to Derrick." Dylan was beyond angry as Kristen walked up to there Boys! "We have to stop her," Alicia said before Dylan. "She's ruining our empire." Alicia started forward, while Dylan reluctantly followed, even though she should be leading.

"Hi," Dylan chirped, letting her know she was skating on thin ice. "We're the Elites, the Queen bees of Manhattan Elite. I'm Dylan Marvil; this is my beta, Alicia Rivera, Massie Block, and Claire Lyons." Alicia blinked, and Massie waved coldly. "I'm Kristen Gregory," the girl snapped, her eyes wide. "I'm from Malibu.."

Dylan grinned. "Kristen, are you found?" she asked expectantly.

"No."

"THEN GET LOST!" The Elites snickered while Kristen turned a particular shade of red. "Dylan," Josh began, shaking his head. Dylan held out her palm to silence him, as she appraised Kristen. "I hope you know that if you're not one us, you're a loser," Dylan said proudly, her eyebrows raised. Kristen ignored her, and turned on Cam. "ASo, do you have a gf?" she wondered. Dylan heard Alicia's teeth bare, as her fist clenched at her sides. Dylan felt the need to help her. "Actually he does, Gregory. He's my best friend's girlfriend, so back off!" Dylan warned her arm around Alicia's quaking shoulders.

Cam sighed, and winked at Kristen, when he though Alicia wasn't looking, even though she was. "You want to act like a butt hole, and play with me, Cam?" Alicia hissed. "Then, it's so over!" Cam watched her, and then rolled his eyes. "Whatever, drama queen," he laughed. Alicia wanted to cry. Hard. Cam was continually hurting her, and she always forgiving him. She had had enough. "Leesh," Massie soothed, rubbing her arm. "No, Massie, I'm fine," Alicia assured her friends. "Breaking up with Cam is a good thing." Her friends cracked up, while Cam reddened.

"Yeah, I guess you'll come running back to me in a couple of weeks, so no worries," he said. "Well, this time is different," Alicia growled, looking dangerous. "We're through!"

Alicia tossed her head, and, arched off toward the school building, when she got a text message. From Josh.


	3. Kicked 2 The Curb

Manhattan Elite High

Manhattan, New York

September 3, Monday

8:47 A.M.

Alicia braced herself against the locker, so she could answer the text w/o fainting from nervousness of being caught.

**Josh: Alicia? U there?**

**Alicia: Ya. What's up? Dylan's going 2 kill me!**

**Josh: I wanted 2 ask u a q**

**Alicia: Ask away, Josh**

**Josh: Do u want 2 be my gf?**

Alicia froze. Dylan or Josh?

**Alicia: Yes, I want 2 be your gf. Bye.**

**Josh: By, Alicia. Meet me at the IT café after school.**

Alicia sighed, and dropped her Pink iPhone on her bag, thinking about how dead she would be if Dylan found out. So, she texted Massie. Massie would know what 2 do.

**Alicia: I have a huge problem and it will get me kicked out 4ever.**

**Massie: Ehmagawd, I already no wat u did 2 Dylan! (Frowns).**

**Alicia: Please say you're not mad**

**Massie: But Dylan will be when she finds out.**

**Alicia: That's why she can't find out, Mass.**

**Massie: I won't tell her, but u need a plan, or you'll be an LBR. Forever.**

**Alicia: I no. Keep Dylan away from the IT café 2day, because Josh is taking me there.**

**Massie: Promise.**

IT Café

Manhattan, New York

September 3

5:00 P.M.

Josh grinned at Alicia. "So when are you going to dump Dylan?" Alicia asked, stirring her biscotti in her caramel Latte. "Tomorrow, when."

"I told you, Dylan," she heard Massie say. "She's going out with Josh behind your back!" Alicia froze, as she was soon face to face with the Elites. "You really though you could keep this from me, Alicia?" Dylan snapped, cocking her head to the side, and glaring at her. Alicia turned to Massie, her eyes full. "Massie, how could you?" she said, her voice cracking. "I thought we were friends." Massie shrugged. "Funny, because now Alicia is spelled, L-O-S-E-R!" she yelled in Alicia tear-stained face. Dylan high-fived her, then grabbed Alicia's latte. "This is what you get for messing with me, Duh-Licia RIVERS." With those words, she dumped Alicia's latte on her head, and threw the cup at Josh, who walked out, w/o defending her.

"Is it worth it, Alicia?" Dylan asked a trembling Alicia. Massie stopped laughing as she saw how much she was hurting her best friend. "Whatever," Alicia sobbed, grabbing her purse, and shoving past Massie, and saying, "I hope your happy!" Massie shook her head, wanting to comfort her but the slam of the IT café's door awakened her to the truth. Alicia was gone. Forever.

Dylan didn't seem bothered. "Well, now, Claire, you're beta," she confirmed, marching out of the IT café with Claire, leaving Alicia behind.

Soho Street

Manhattan

5:10 P.M.

Alicia was heart-broken in 2 ways. Massie, her supposed best friend had betrayed her, and Josh had walked out with out a single word to her. "Alicia? You ok?" It was Chris. Cam, Derrick, and Dempsey were standing beside him, looking at Alicia face warily. "What happened?" Dempsey asked. "I got…..kicked……out," she gasped, her breath sounded ragged and forced. "Why?" Alicia shook her head, burying her face in her hands. "I went out with Josh," she blubbered. "And, Massie showed Dylan where we were so I'd get the boot." Chris frowned. "Massie did that to you?" he said. "Whoa, looks like Karma's come around, huh, Alicia?" Cam smirked, smiling cockily at her.

Alicia balled up her fists, and glared viciously at him. "Shut up, poser," she managed to say. "Why do you care? Anyways, Josh, he ran out, and didn't even defend me…." Alicia face contorted like she was going to cry again. Dempsey frowned. "I was going to dump Claire anyways, because she's always blowing me off," he explained. "Yeah, I'm breaking up with Massie," Chris acknowledged. Alicia smiled to herself. Plan A. Complete. Take that Massie Block!


End file.
